Know you Now
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Sequel to Understand. Life goes back into its normal routine, but the brothers realize new aspects of the second eldest...R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Know you Now. ( _Hey guys this story takes place after 'Understand' so if you're new ya might_wanna read that first XD )

3 months later...

_Raph's POV_

_Everything is back to normal. Fights, pranks, working in the garage, and training._

_All the same._

_Nothings changed._

_I thought the conversation in the garage would change something...anything._

_But it didn't. The first few weeks they acted like they had really given a damn. They stuck to me like I was glue. There wasn't as many fights, we actually had civil conversations, it was nice._

_Leo acted like I had grown as a person. As if me being able to say all that was as if I had finally changed. He showed me respect._

_Don was a lot closer, he would ask me to help him more, we worked longer in the garage, traded jokes, and talked about the new adjustments for the battle shell._

_Mikey..._

_Mikey, he was the one that really took it to heart. He thought it was all his fault, as if he was the one to push me away and into the state that I was in. Mikey hung off me like I was going to disappear._

_They all had listened. They had all change for me._

_For a while..._

_Old habits came back._

_Leo went back into Fearless Leader mode. _

_Don went back to his know-it-all self righteous lectures about how I don't know what I'm doing._

_And Mikey. He went from harmless pranks, to full blown deadly ones._

_I didn't expect much different, really._

_I just thought they might have listened to my words, not just my break down._

_It's alright though._

_I know I'm needed. I know they need me to function, to work, to live._

_I just wish they knew _me.

_[Author's note] Hiyas! kk what do you think? should I continue? Just so ya know this will not be all angsty Raphie, this chapter was more of a 'this is whats happening' kind of thing...sooooo, R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2

Know you Now 2

.

"Raph, time for breakfast dude!" Mikey yelled, banging on Raph's door for a third time.

" heelloo!, come on I kno-"

The door swung open, revealing a very upset looking Raphael.

" Ya, I'm up so get lost, would ya?" Raph growled out, going to close the door when a foot stopped the door from closing.

Mikey had an intense look on his face, which made Raph stop.

"Mike?, whats wrong?" Raph said, opening the door wide and steeping into the hallway.

"It's-its just, eh its not important" Mikey went to turn away, walking towards the stairs.

" Mikey, what is it, huh?...if ya-" Raph stopped himself. He had put his hand on Mikey's shoulder to make him turn around, when he saw the glitter in Mikey's eye which could only mean one thing...

Trouble.

Worse then that. The sparkle, that glitter, it meant a prank.

_Not good._

" what are ya up too?" Raph said, scowling down at Mikey.

They were both close to the stairs now, and Raph didn't want to take any chances, backing up Raph slowly inched his way back to his bedroom, his safety.

The grin Raph received from Mikey only confirmed what he thought. There was definitely a prank.

" Nothing dude, meet you down stairs!" Mikey yelled, running quickly down the stairs and strait for the kitchen.

_Crud_

"Mike! what are ya planning ya little-" Raph stopped mid sentence. looking up only to receive a bucket full of goo." ...ugh"

Wiping the goo from his eyes, Raph made his way down the stairs.

This was going to be a great morning for the red clad turtle.

After washing up in the bath room, Raph made his way into the kitchen, to find Don, Leo , and Mikey all sitting down eating their breakfasts.

Don was reading a news paper with a coffee in hand, slowly turning the pages.

Leo was eating a bowl of fruit with green tea.

And Mikey was eating his sugar filled cereal, that would probably kill him one day, with all the sugar that it held.

_So different_

Raph walked past his brothers and over to the sink to grab a bowl for his cereal.

Mikey was sitting closest to Leo, not wanting to be to far from the Leader in case a fight broke out.

Sitting down at the table Raph began to eat his cereal.

"Hey Raph, were switching sparring partners today so you get Don." Leo said, looking up to see Raph.

"Ya, kay"

_Odd. _Leo thought. He had een paying closer attention to Raph lately, not wanting to run into another incedient.

Leo had learned something about his brother that day, a few months ago.

He had not only learned how Raph was needed in the family to really work, but also how much _he _needed him to really function.

It was funny, really. They spent so much time arguing that anyone else would think they would hate each other. Yet they balanced eachother.

Raph helped him not to think himself perfect and to just make him _feel_.

While Leo gave Raph a challenge.

"soooo, Raphie-boy? have a nice...uhh shower?" Mikey asked, grinning like a fool, while slowly hiding behind Leo.

" Ya know, Mike? One of these days I'm just gonna not care about yo stupid pranks...then what are ya gonna do?" Raph said, standing up and throwing his bowl in the sink.

Patting Mikey on the shoulder, Raph chuckled at the expression on Mikey's face, then made his way to the dojo.

Back in the kitchen the brother stared dumbfounded.

" Wait...I don't get it..."

"get what, Mikey? maybe he's just not mad"

Mikey stood, sliding his chair back and slapping his hands onto the table.

" Dudes, seriously! I just dumped a huge bucket of-of goo on his head!...He should be yelling and chasin' me!"

It was leo's turn to look serious. " You don't think he's, well, you know going back to that -"

"No"

Leo and Mikey both looked to Don who was staring back at them just as intently.

Don stood up putting his cup in the sink, then turning around to look at his brothers.

" Look...the last time Raph, well you know, he completely isolated himself and everything else." Don looked to his brothers to make sure he still had their attentions. " but this time...he's just...I don't know, he's trying to get past the anger and into something more-more comfortable"

" But whats Raph without the brute anger?" Mikey asked.

"easy..he's Raph"

Mikey, looked over to Leo who had a small smile playing across his lips.

" huh, I guess he's grown up now." Leo looked up, eyes crinkling from his smile.

" ya I guess" Mikey pouted, crossing his arms." But now what can I do with him?"

"not sure" Don answered." I guess will just have to find something new, and see how it will play out."

With everyone in agreance, the brothers left the kitchen to join Raph in the dojo.

.

_Hey guy! what did ya think? lol sorry a pouting Mikey is just to awesome X3 kk R&R! there greatly loved and appreciated! Luv ya! Ruth._


	3. Chapter 3

Know you Now. 3

.

" I don't care what they say! I bet I can get a rise out of him...just has to be the right prank" Mikey grumbled to himself, making his way up the stairs.

Practice had never gone so smooth. Ever. There was no fighting about who fought who, no yelling, Raph even teased Mikey!

This was wrong, so very wrong.

Creeping up to Raph's door, Mikey opened it ever so slightly. He wanted to set the prank up just right but he had to make sure the coast was clear.

" what ya doin', Mike?"

"eep!" Spinning around Mikey was greeted with the sight of a very intimidating Rapheal.

" uh-uh, ummm looking for...you?" Mikey answered sheepishly. He was so dead, Raph would know what he was doing, and the prank wouldn't work. What was he going to do!

" uh huh, ya don't know how ta knock on a door?" Raph asked, crossing his arms.

He knew what Mikey was up to, it wasn't that hard to figure out. But playing around with the nut-ball would be just as pleasurable as spoiling the prank.

" uh, well...I know how much you don't like company, dude! I was going to-to see if you were in the mood for talking first." Giving his signature grin, Mikey back towards the wall trying to think of a quick get away.

" oh, really now?" Raph said, stalking towards Mikey." What ya wanna talk bout Mike, cuz I sure am in tha mood."

" But I can see that your- wait what?" Mikey stared at Raph wide eyed.

" ya heard me nut-ball" Raph answered, leaning up against the wall.

Mikey was flabbergasted. Raph never just wanted to 'talk', talking meant emotions and mushy stuff, and Raph did not do mushy.

" please tell me you not going back to-to that...I don't know what to call it!...umm angsty scar-"

He was laughing.

Raph was laughing. Not a simple laugh, no, this was a deep throaty rarely-hear- from-him laugh. The laugh that made you smile, just because you new how _happy _Raph was.

But why? Why was Raph laughing?

" uh...dude?" Mikey stepped forward, going towards Raph, fairly concerned.

" Mike, I aint doing that tr-trust me...just tell me what ya wanted ta talk about" Raph was clutching his sides, from the laughter.

Mikey was getting agitated. What was so funny? He hadn't done anything!

" Fine! I wanted to know what is up with you!...I mean come on, I dumped a bucket of goo on your head!...and-and why are you laughing!"

Standing straight, Raph looked down at Mikey, he had forgotten how much taller he was compared to Mikey...compared to all of them really.

Leaning in, so Raph's face was in Mikey's personal space Raph whispered out.

" Oh, trust me, I am so beyond peeved Mikey... but ya really want me ta blow, huh? Well guess what it aint happenin'...I'm done playin' yo little games"

Raph slapped Mikey on the shoulders, shaking him a little before pulling away and walking towards his bed room.

" oh, and me laughin'...I just find it funny that, that's all ya remember from ma blow up in the dojo" Shaking his head, Raph disappeared into his room.

Mikey stood in the hallway, his head cocked looking at Raph's now closed door.

Turning swiftly, Mikey dashed to his bedroom, slamming the door and flopping onto his bed. Looking around his bed Mikey searched for his pillow, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Must be on the floor.

_aww man_

Rolling off the bed, Mikey searched for the missing pillow.

The room was messy enough to swallow a small child, and never see them again. There was junk from one end to the other. Comic spilled across his bed and dresser, the action figures were thrown on shelves, and the floor, and the art supplies layed mercilessly in the corner with his canvas'.

But it was his room, and he liked it just the way it was...if only he could find the pillow.

"come on, come on! where are you?" Mikey made his way towards the closet, when he saw the white case of the pillow.

"ha!" Grab the pillow and jumping back onto the bed Mikey stared at the ceiling.

"stupid Raph, totally ruining the prank, and what did he mean 'all we remember from the blow up was that', I mean what else was there..."

_"of course ya don't! Ya neva do understand! ya jus' judge an think me a monster, right? cause all I do is cause arguments and-and fights, I neva let their be peace, huh?" _

No that couldn't be it...they had fixed that. They had told Raph he wasn't a monster and how much they had needed him.

Then what could Raph have meant?

Getting up from his bed, Mikey made his way to his door, opening it a crack then stepping outside.

No one.

"yo, mike"

"ah!" Spinning around Mikey was greeted with none other then Rapheal.

"Don't do that!...geez give me a hard attack will ya?" Mikey yelled, crossing his arms.

" heh, sorry Mike, anyways, Imma going inta tha sewers, keep Leo off ma shell would ya?" Raph asked, making his way towards the stairs.

" ya-ya sure dude, no prob" Mikey said, turning around and heading towards the bathroom.

Raph disappeared out the liar entrance.

Poking his head out from the bathroom, Mikey grinned. Raph was gone, leaving his room free for a good prank.

" heh, heh, sorry Raphie-boy...but I aint loosin' this game." Mikey said to himself, tip toeing over to Raph's door.

Looking around, making sure the coast was clear Mikey opened the door, slipped inside then closed it again.

It was pitch black inside, only the light from under the door illuminating the room.

"ok, I just have to-"

Tripping over what must have been a dumbbell, Mikey went flying through the air, only to crash into the wall behind Raph's hammock causing numerous objects to fall.

With a groan, Mikey stood up, and stumbled along the wall trying to find a light switch.

Finally finding it, Mikey flicked the switch.

Confusion over took Mikey when he saw what had fallen on him.

It wasn't magazines, random objects, or even tools.

It was...

...Books?

.

_Hey guys! Sorry it took longer then usual, school was kinda kickin my butt what with all the projects, homework, and test. ( not fun ) But ya here ya go, chapter 3! so what did ya think? R&R! Luv ya! Ruth. X)_


	4. Chapter 4

Know you Now 4

.

...Books?

It wasn't just a few books, either. No it was shelves full.

Walking over to the pile of books, Mikey picked one up on random. It was a thick book, with gold script writing, but what really caught his eye was how worn the book was. It looked as if it had been read over, and over again. The pages were bent and ripped in spots. The the spine of the book was cracked from being folded over so many times and it looked as if pages were taped back in.

" huh, who new Raphie-boy liked books."

Putting the book back onto the Shelf, Mikey picked another book up Reading the cover.

_'Sherlock Holmes'_

That was interesting. Mikey didn't see Raph as a reader, let alone someone to like Sherlock holmes.

_"Ya don't know anything about me!"_

That's what Raph had to have been talking about.

That had to be it.

None of them really knew Raph. They knew the basics. They knew Raph was the hothead, the muscle, they're protector, and that he was truly loyal to a fault.

But did they know much _about _him?

Here Mikey was in Raph's room, expecting to find magazines, weights, tools, and other 'Raph' like things; But instead, Mikey found books, and a lot of them.

Picking his way through more of the books Mikey read the titles to himself.

" Murder most foul, Grim brothers, Australian mining town, storm, Death on the Nile, Beguilders, Art of war...wow there's a lot here."

But the books just kept coming. There was murder novels, mysteries, science fiction, fix it books, non-fiction, and detective books.

It was funny. These books didn't seem like they should have been in Raph's room. Raph was the rough tough brother, with an attitude, so books just didn't fit.

Yet here they were.

Mikey smiled. Of coarse Raph like Detective books, that was something his brother could relate to, but the fairy tale books?

'_Grim Brothers'_

Picking that book back up, Mikey flipped it around in his hands.

It was just as worn as the other books.

Walking over to the hammock, Mikey sat down, flipping the book open.

Mikey isn't much of a reader himself, he mostly just read his comics.

Rocking slowly in the hammock, Mikey started reading.

Was Mikey really that distant from Raph that he didn't even know he read? What else did Raph do that he didn't know about? What did he do for fun?

_Other then read_

Maybe Raph was a lot more different then he thought.

Slowly rocking himself with his foot, Mikey smiled...

.

.

Mikey must have dosed off.

When the door slammed open, Mikey went flying out of the hammock.

"what the hell do ya think your doing, ya little shit!"

Sitting up from his position on the floor, Mikey looked at where he was.

Ya he had definitely fallen asleep.

From his spot on the floor, Mikey could physically feel the anger rising from Raph.

" uh, listen Raph...I-I..er, this isn't what it looks like?" Mikey grinned, trying to hide his nervousness. Raph always hated it when his brothers would go in his room, especailly with out his permission.

" Really?..cuz ta me, it looks like yo in ma room, with out me sayin ya could be an-an...what did you do to my books!" Raph said, rushing over to the fallen books.

Picking up the books, Raph flattened out the scrunched pages.

" I didn't mean to!..wh-when I came in I tripped and-and I hit the shelves!..they just fell! I swear!" Quickly standing, Mikey joined Raph's side.

Raph was mumbling to himself as he set the books back on the shelf.

The books weren't badly damaged. Most of them were second hand anyway, but the thought that _Mikey _was the one to find out about the books had Raph fairly concerned.

Raph didn't really feel like being teased about reading, he didn't want to hear the taunts about not be smart enough to read, and he didn't want Mikey to bug him about it...it just wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I-I'm sorry about your books, Raphie" Raph had barely heard Mikey's whisper.

"wha'?"

" I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin anyhting I was-was just going to set up a p-prank then go!...I wasn't trying to mess with it.." Mikey bowed his head. he never meant to harm something Raph loved, and he obviously loved his books to stop mid rant just to pick them up.

" Don' worry bout it."

Now it was Mikey turned to question. Raph wasn't mad?

Looking at Raph, Mikey could still see the anger. No, Raph was definitely mad.

" I...I think its pretty-pretty cool that you have all these books Raph" Mikey said, grabbing on to Raph's shoulder, to show that he really meant it.

Raph turned to Mikey. Was Mike serious?

Looking down at Mikey's hand, Raph smiled. Mikey was clutching one of his books, looking at the spine it must have been his 'Grime brothers' book.

Mikey followed Raph's gaze. The book Mikey had been reading when he had fallen asleep was still in his hand.

" oh..uh here" Mikey held the book out for Raph to take.

Taking the book, Raph placed it on the shelf.

" ..hey, do you think I could maybe borrow that book sometime? It-it's really good"

_huh_

Looking at Mikey, Raph could see he wasn't just fooling around, Mikey was being quite serious.

"ya sure" Raph said with a smirk." Jus' don't dump it somewhere in ya room...I'll neva see it again."

Raph was answered by a large, beaming smile.

" nooo problem, dude!"

.

_Hey guys! What did ya think?..sorry it's later then normal, but ya know, school. :S But R&R what ya thought! The comments/reviews/ favs/etc. are so beyond appreciated. kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	5. Chapter 5

Know you Now 5

.

Mikey sat at the kitchen table, holding the now empty glass.

He and Raph had stayed and talked for over two hours.

Just talked.

Mikey had asked about the books. Where did Raph get them all? Who got them for him? Which was his favorite? When did he first fall in love with books?

Raph had laughed, and smiled. Telling him how he had stumbled across a book when he had gone to the junk yard a few years back. Raph had told him how he was going to throw the book but the cover caught his attention, so he ended up sitting there in the dirt and muck reading a book that he was going to throw away.

After Raph had finished the book, he figured that was it and didn't look at another book for a few weeks. At least until April invited him over.

April needed Raph to watch the antique shop for her because she was leaving for the night and the lock on the door was broken. Raph accepted with out a delay, he would do anything for April.

Raph had told Mikey that out of boredom he had looked at the different antiques, when he had reached a book shelf. It was filled with different sized old books, so he picked one up and...just started reading.

By the end of the night, Raph had finished a book and had started the next one.

When April arrived home, Raph hadn't noticed since he was to engrossed in his book.

Raph had been so embarrassed. April had tapped him on the shoulder, and he had jumped, twirling around with wide eyes.

April had laughed and told him she hadn't seen Raph look so content in doing something, so April had told him to take as many books as he had wanted.

Hence started his collection.

Mikey chuckled to himself. Who knew Raph would be the book worm?

Raph told Mikey that he could read anything he wanted, as long as the books came back and they weren't damaged. Mikey had agreed immediately, grabbing the brothers Grim book and held it gingerly.

Now sitting at the table in the kitchen, Mikey flipped the book in his hands.

" What are your reading Mikey?"

Craning his neck so he could see, Mikey was greeted by the site of Don.

" a book, _duh_" Mikey answered back. Turning back to the table Mikey placed the book down.

" Fine fine, what is the book?...and where did you get it, you don't read books."

" its the Brothers Grim, and-and..well Raph let me borrow it" Mikey said, a small smile playing across his lips.

Started Mike turned to Don who was laughing.

" What?" Mikey asked.

" You hehe, you got a _book, a book, _from Raph?..that-that's just silly Mike-"

" Why? Why can't Raph have books? huh? is it really that strange to you?did you know he has shelves full..._shelves, _Don"

Looking to Mikey, Don could see that Mikey was being quite serious. Mikey had a set look of determination on his face, his lips were drawn into a tight line and his eyes shinned with nothing but the truth.

" seriously?..its Raphs?...I-I just didn't see him as a person who even liked books" Don sighed, pulling a chair out and sat down at the table with Mikey.

" I didn't think so either...till today that is...Don there's so many of em! you should see them!" Mikey said happily.

" wait...you haven't seen them till today? Then how did you find them? I thought no one was allowed in Raph's room..."

"well..Ya see, heres the thing I-ya" Clearing his throat, Mikey looked at Don " Well I was gonna pull a prank"

" Mikey! we discussed this we weren-"

" I know I know! Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch! I didn't even get to set it okay!"

Mikey stared across the Table at Don who had now settled down knowing the prank hadn't taken place.

Don knew this change in Raph's behavior wouldn't last long if Mikey kept pushing his buttons, and frankly Don really enjoyed the change. Sure Raph still got angry, his come backs were stilled laced with sarcasm, and in a full on argument Raph was still dangerous, but Raph was a lot calmer now.

" okay, tell me what happened, from the begining" Don said with a shake of his head, a smile creeping over his lips despite himself.

" ok ok, well Raph totally ignored my last prank right? and-and well my ego was damaged, I mean come on I am the Prank Master right? and him totally not responding was like hittin-"

"Mikey, get on with it already"

" right...so once Raph left his room, I went in to set my prank...but-"

" But what Mikey? what happened?" Don asked quickly.

" don't interupt me! Geez! I tripped on one of his dumbbells.. heh, I went flying across the room!" Mikey said, emphasizing with his hands. " then well I hit the bookshelf, well I didn't know right a way, I went back over to the light switch and when I hit the lights I saw all the books...When I had hit the shelf the books had gone flying across the floor with me..."

Mikey smiled to himself, looking up to see Don looking at him intently waiting for the rest of the story.

" I went to look at them and ya know start picking them up when I found this one" Mikey held up the book that was still in his hand. " I ended up sitting in Raph's hammock reading it...but I fell asleep."

Mikey laughed to himself at the memory.

"heh, next thing I know, Raph comes barreling through the door and I'm on my butt on the ground, he starts yelling but then just stops. Raph forgot about yellin' at me to go to his _books, _his books Donnie."

" really?...well what happened after that? He did pulverise you right I mean come on you did go in his room with out permission."

" That's the thing though! he started picking up his books and flattening out the pages, as if his books were more important and I just stood there watching I-I told him I thought the books were pretty cool, and- and looked at me like I was going to start makin' fun of him, and you know what? That kinda made me realise just how different he is from we think- or at least what I thought he was."

" Don, I asked to borrow a book...and ya should have seen how his face lit up dude, as-as if it was me asking to just know him, instead of me borrowing a book...I actually just came out from Raph's room..we uhh talked for like hours, it was cool, ya know knowing something new about him."

Getting up from the table and putting his cup in the sink, Mikey patted Don on the shoulders, grabbed his book, and started walking out of the kitchen.

Looking back at a stunned and confused Don Mikey spoke.

"who knew, right?"

Turning and walking from the kitchen Mikey left, only to here Don's screeching chair and the yell of "wait up Mikey!"

.

_Hey guys well what did ya think? Really long wait on this one huh? ya sorry bout that. R&R = faster update! Luv ya! Ruth._

_OH! one other thing, I was asked my age in a PM. but I decide that instead of telling that one person I'd make it fun for everyone. First person to guess it in the review part will win a prize...I'm thinking a fic. of your choice. but plz still R&R what ya thought of the story. So make a wild guess people! lol ok Luv ya! Ruth._

_PS I'll tell ya who was right in the next update. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Know you Now._

_._

_What is._

_What is life? Why were we put here? Is there a higher reason other then a mistake? A mistake a human made..one that created us?_

_I have been asking myself this a my life._

_Yet I never find the answer._

_Am I supposed to know the answer? Or is it never meant to be found?_

_All of the answers that I do find, they only bring me to more questions, more what ifs._

_I'm the smart one...why can't I find such a simple answer?_

_If we're just a mistake, then why do we try so hard for a world that doesn't even know we exist, or want us to._

_I've asked my master._

_He only tells me we are here because we were meant to be, yet that I question. We are here because of a bottle of ooze, not some special force that knew New York needed heroes, just a human mistake._

_Mistake._

_That's all were are...a mistake. Nothing more._

_We were made from ooze, there was no high-_

.

"What ya writing Don?"

Startled Don turned around to face Raphael, who was standing in the door way of his lab.

Looking between Raph and the screen of his computer Don had to think fast. He didn't need someone reading his thoughts, especially Raph.

"Just some research...its-its nothing you would want to know about"

Scoffing Raph crossed the room to where Don was on the computer.

" Ya know Donnie-boy ya didn't even tell me wat ya were researchin' and ya don't think I would be interested, huh...well that's just insultin'"

Grabbing the computer chair that Don was sitting in, Raph pushed causing Don to fly across the room. As Don tried to recover Raph moved over to the computer and started reading what Don had been writing.

" Don...what are ya-"

A rough shove and Raph was on the floor, a menacing looking Don above him.

" its none of your business! why do you have to stick your nose in everything?"

" It is to ma business! we aint no mistake Donny-boy I can tell ya that right now."

" oh your so smug! you-...wait what?" Don asked, he wasn't sure he had heard properly. What did Raph know anyways?

Mikey's words from earlier echoed in his head.

Mikey had told him that Raph had shelves full of books about everything. He had told him that Raph had told him stories, and how he and Raph had sat for hours just talking.

"_who knew, right?"_

"Fine Raph, if you think you know the answer then please, tell me" Don asked in a sarcastic tone. He knew Mikey had told him that Raph was a lot more different then they thought, and when Don had caught up to Mikey outside the kitchen Mikey had told him that he was planning on knowing a lot more about their big brother in the future.

But really...it was Raph they were talking about, what could he possibly know about this?

" ok fine!...ya think were a mistake right?..and-and ya think if were not pos' ta be here then why do we try so hard? you wonder why we just go on in life knowing were nothing to them." Raph pointed up with his finger, indicating the surface.

"...yes" Don sighed.

" we aint no mistake Donnie-boy, and you thinking that isn't somethin' ya should be doing. We're here because we are, that it. Not because were mistake, not because we're heroes, it because we just are. Your livin in the past Donny, ya know your here today right? and being here isn't a gift, hell we're lucky we're still here with all tha stuff we do" Both Raph and Don chuckled.

" I want ya to do something fo me"

Don looked up at Raph. Why did he feel like a child all of a sudden?

" I want a to live. I want ya to plant yo feet, and put on a brave face, cuz this world is harsh Donny-boy, but livin like your trying to is just going to make ya miserable. Life isn't about knowin why your here, it aint codes that are meant ta obey by, its hear cuz it's our given right. Live for today, dream fo tomorrow, ya know all that kinda stuff."

Raph was kneeling in front of Don, his hands on the arms of the chair, his face shinned with wisdom that Don had never seen before.

" but-but Raph, come on your not just a little curious? Were hear cuz our owner dropped us and ooze fell on us...nothing more does-"

" Geez! Don, did ya hear a single world I just said? I mean come on! quit fishin for answers and just listen!" Raph huffed. Don could see the irration lining Raph's face.

"sorry Raphie, I was just-just-"

" Geez for a genius ya sure are stupid sometimes... I'm only gonna say this one more time...ok?..good, We are here because we are, thats it. Don what would our lives be if ya were always stuck in tha past huh? Life isn't meant ta be figured out, life's a tragedy, a pain, a challenge and a chance, so don't miss it thinking about something that doesn't matter...ya think the humans no why their here?...no they don't but they keep on living life knowin that it may be unexplainable, but it's still there, a gift that's meant ta be savoured to the last dyin breath."

Don stared off in to the distance a look of happiness and acceptment plastered across his face.

" heh, chew on that piece of informantion for a bit, and see where that takes ya..." Raph said, smirking as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

Raph was greeted with Mikey, who had just came to the labs entrance. " hey Raphie- boy whatcha doing?"

" oh not much, Mikester, just uhh, helping Don heh, what are ya doing?"

" just thought I'd come see Donny"

" sweet, see ya Mike" With that Raph left the lab, leaving Mike alone with Don.

Mikey looked around the lab, it didn't look like anything had changed...yet there was a funny feeling. Walknig over to the computer where Don was still stitting, staring off into know where.

" uuh, Don? Doooonnie? _dondondondon..._huh" Mikey said, waving his arms in front of Don trying to get him out of his trance.

"Dude, seriously snap out of it!" Still not receiving an answer only the same stare with the goofy smile, Mikey ran back to the lab entrance and yelled.

"LEO!...Raph broke Donnie!"

_._

_._

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? reviews= faster update. Luv ya! Ruth._

_CONTEST I would like ta thank Alex, Raphs No. 1 Girl, MillionDollarNinja, She-Elf4, and Who am I. Well. I'm just Me... because you people completely rock X)_

_**Alex **__you guessed 16 years old and you were correct! congratulations! you win! woohoo! sooo in you next review I want you to write down what you would like for a story. I'll write anything you would like, and any of the characters. :) Thanx for the reviews!_

_**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me **__You also guessed 16 years old and you were right too! YA! and because there was only the two of you who answered correctly you win too! woohoo! Sooo in your next review I want you to write down what you would like for a story as well. and agian I write anything, and any of the characters. Thanx for the reviews!_

_To __**Raph's No. 1 Girl, MillionDollarNinja and She-Elf4 **__because I love you, and because you guys always review and you really make my day when you do so (seriously I get a review and my bad day turns out great ) I have a little contest for all of you and anyone else who hasn't reviewed or what ev. if you can guess who my favorite ninja turtle is then you win a fic of your choice. :) _

_PS. If ya don't want a story no worries :) but still R&R! Luv ya! Ruth._


	7. Chapter 7

Know you Now 7

.

Running into the lab, Leo was graced with the site of Mikey waving his hands in front of Don's face trying to get his attention but was succeeding with little luck.

"umm, Mikey? What are you doing?"

Mikey stopped his waving in favor of looking at Leo. "what does it look like, dude? he's broken! Imma trying to fix him!"

Walking into the lab, Leo went over to his brothers. Don was still in his chair staring off into the distance, but there was a look of contentment on his face. Don's eyes held peace and acceptance.

_What in the world did Raph do?_

" Donatello..."

Nothing.

"see! I told ya! He is totally broken what the shell did Ra-eep!"

The glare Mikey recieved from Don was enough to shut him up.

" I'm fine, but I'm fairly worried about you two" Don tone was laced with sarcasm.

"Don, what was up with you? you looked all-all distant? what did Raph say?..." Leo asked. He truly had no clue what was going on. Raph had been acting different and now Don was all stary eyed.

"nothing bad geez give the guy a break...I-I was writing out my thoughts when Raph came in...He barged right in and read what I had wrote and well was a little unhappy."

Don smirked to himself. Raph was always the one who when it came to the genius who could actually understand. Raph was a lot smarter then the family put him out to be, Raph had street smart, he could read anyone, and now according to Mikey he was actually book smart to.

"Raph basically told me the meaning I've been looking for towards our exsistence...I was kind of in a rut..you know think that we were meant to be here and why did we bother trying if the world didn't even want us..."

Leo's expression changed. He wasn't expecting that.

" Don you know we're here for a reason! Come on D-"

Holding his hand up Don signalled for Leo to stop talking.

"Look, I don't need another reason okay? Raph just gave me one...He basically told me everything I wanted to know in a matter of minutes...it was quite amazing really, I haven't seen Raphthat serious about something in a long time." Don said with a smile.

He hadn't really.

Raph always gave himself a appearance that he didn't know anything, so when you asked a question he would either brush you off or give you the answer with a very bored tone.

This time was different. Raph had a set determination in his eyes, his tone was strong and his body language screamed wisdom.

Wisdom...

Now that was something Don never thought he would associate with Raph.

"so you're telling me that Raph just gave you the meaning to _life?..._Don-"

With an exasperated sigh Don stood placing his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"okay look, I didn't think it would happen either, as in never in my life time but-but it did..and you know what, I'm happy it did because it gives me something else to think about, it gives me another aspect of Raph...I mean did you know he liked books? I didn't and all of a sudden Mikey comes along and tells me that he just had a two hour conversation with the guy about the books...Then Raph comes in hear gives me the meaning I've been looking for, and then just leaves like he didn't do anything... He's a lotmore complex then we thought Leo." Don stated.

And he was right.

Raph may not show it a lot but when he does, he is extremely smart and a lot more mature.

"so your telling me that not only does Raph know the proper meaning to our existence but he likes _books_? come on guys! you've got to be pulling my leg here! Raph and books? wisdom? Mature? We do know were talking about Raphright? I mean come on there's-"

"Leo enough-" Don started to say something but was cut off by an amused Leo.

"No, there no way Raph would ever read a book, its nothis style...he's the rough tough, break everything brother remember? I mean come on-"

" dude _seriously_ shut your trap! your d-"

"What? you both seem to keep interruptingme? what's so important that you have to tell me? I was just saying the this whole wisdom, books and -

"They were tryin' ta save ya ass Leo, ya know since I'm standin' behind ya and all, but that's jus my opinion but since I don't seem ta hold any _wisdom _or _maturity _I'll let you figure it out." With that Raph turned around leaving the lab again.

Leo looked between the door and his remaining to brothers.

"ummm, what just happened, I-I didn't know he was even there..."

Don gave a tired sigh, while Mikey just slapped a hand to the middle of his face.

"Uhhh, dude? What did you think we were trying to do?"

Dropping his head Leo spoke.

"okay..so I've got to fix this..."

"ya no kidding" Mikey said "I'm going ot watch tv, good luck Leo, heh your going to need it.."

With that Mikey left the last to brothers.

"Leo...just go talk to him, he'll forgive you, he always does." Don said, placing a hand on Leo shoulder then letting it fall then steeping back, going back to his computer.

"ya I guess, okay..." Leo said turning and walking out of the lab.

Thinking he was now alone Don brought up the page of writing he had done, smiled at it, then hit the delete button.

" hey Don?"

Don looked up startled to see Leo again poking his head into the lab. " yes?"

"what-what did he tell you, you know about why we're here.." Leo asked almost shyly.

Shaking his head Don answered. " Go ask him yourself if you really want to know"

Nodding Leo turned and left the lab.

Time to apologize, and maybe learn a little about his brother.

_._

_Hey guys! Wats up? Wat did ya think? I hope you liked it! plz R&R! they are greatly loved and appreciated, plus they are beyond inspiring. XD Luv ya! Ruth._


	8. Chapter 8

Know you Now 8

.

Leo barreled out of the lab. He needed to tell Raph he was sorry.

He didn't mean to say it that way! It wasn't what he meant!

Searching the living room and only finding junk food and a movie still playing, Leo went for the kitchen.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, Leo went for the dojo only finding the candles he had left burning. Walking over to the candles he blew them out then continued on his way looking for his hotheaded brother.

Once out of the dojo, he went for Raphael's room.

It was still fairly early in the evening so that put going topside off limits at least for a little while.

"Raph?" Leo said aloud, rapping on his brothers door.

No answer.

"come on, Raph...can you please open the door, we need to talk." Leo tried again.

Still nothing.

"Raphael, enough of this- I am not playing around open the door." Leo tone screamed authority, and he mentally winced. He knew how much Raph hated that tone.

Foot steps could be heard on the other side of the door, and Leo back up slightly.

The door swung open. Raphael's bulk almost completely filled the door way. His chin was lowered, and his eyes blazed with fury.

"what" Raph said, lowly and menacing.

" Look I'm sorry okay?...I didn't mean it the way it came out...I-"

Raph scoffed, then a bark of laughter that was anything but friendly.

"ya aint sorry, Leo don't try ta think ya are" Raph said almost calmly. Coming out of his room Raph closed his door then brushed past Leo.

"wh-where are you going? you can't go out, Raph! it's to early" Leo yelled at Raph, trying to keep up with his blazing brother.

" I am goin' ta tell ya this once, and only once- so ya better listen."

Raph waited till Leo looked him straight in the eye.

"I was having one hell of a day. Mike and I had some laughs, Don and I got ta do some talkin' and I ended up helpin' him out...then _you" _Raph gabbed a finger into Leo's chest. "come along and screw it up fo' me, now...Imma going inta the sewers, and I'm going whether ya want me to or not, cuz frankly Leo? I aint as stupid as I look."

With that Raph was out the door before Leo could say anything about it.

Leo stood there completely dumb founded, with no clue on what to do.

Rubbing his temples, Leo tried to rid himself of the head ache that he knew was coming on. Lifting his head, he went back to the lab only to find it empty.

"oh come on!" Leo said, then stormed out of the lab, passing right by his remaining brothers. Coming to a stop a facing them again, Leo smiled sheepishly.

"oh."

"so...how was your talk with Raph" Mikey asked with an amused smile.

"how do you think it went Mikey? I mean really?" Leo said, truly not amused at all.

"don't get snappy at him Leo, you're the one who caused this mess." Don stated, crossing his arms over his plastrom.

Palming his face Leo tried to think. There was no way Raph was coming home anytime soon, and Leo was sure that if he did decide to track him down right now, it would be nothing but another argument.

"so he's gone right?" Mikey asked, an odd tone to his voice.

"...yes" Leo answered cautiously, he hated that tone, it meant Mikey was planning something, and it wasn't always good, let alone wise.

"_awesome, _come on guys!" Mikey yelled over his shoulder as he dashed off towards the bedrooms.

Leo and Don glanced at each other before following. When they caught up with Mikey they were standing in front off Raph's door.

"no" Leo and Don said, almost simultaneously.

"no seriously, dudes! you have to see this come on!" With that said, Mikey opened Raph's door and ducked inside before the other two had anything to say about it.

With twin sighs, both Leo and Don entered the room. It was dark. Almost top dark to see. "Mikey, where's the switch?" Don asked, feeling along the wall.

"left of the door dude" Mikey answered.

The lights came on and both Don and Leo gasped. They'd been in Raph's room before, but it had only been for a few seconds to wake the turtle, so the lights have almost always been off.

Now though, now with the lights on they could see everything. The object that screamed Raphael, the hammock, the dresser, the weights, and most of all the books.

"wow" Don said, walking over to the shelf behind Raph's hammock. "these are good books! great even...hey! he's got the next in the series! I don't have that one yet!" Don cheered.

Leo simply looked around the room, it showed so much that was just raw Raph, but at the same time showed a different side that he'd never gotten to know.

"Mikey...I need you to tell me everything, you to Don." Leo said, still looking about the room.

.

Running through the sewer, Raph knew where he was going. There was a fresh water plant only a kilometer away, and it was the perfect place to clear his head, at least until he could go to the surface.

"ahh...fearless" Raph mumbled, letting his mind wander as he though about his conversation with Leo only a few moments ago.

Did he really think him that much of a brute? That he couldn't think past his fists?

Rounding a corner, Raph smiled slightly at the sight of the fresh water.

.

The brothers sat on Raph's floor. Leo listened as both Mikey and Don told them of what they have learned from their red banded brother.

It was sad really, that they didn't know anything about him. There was so much more that they didn't know, so much that they had missed, even when only months ago Raph had brought it all to their attentions.

Yet they brushed it off, and just listened to the out burst instead of the words.

_And Leo had called Raph stupid..._

Finally the stories began to come to an end, leaving everyone with something to think about. seeing the time on the clock, Leo sighed.

"I need to find him..." Leo said, standing as he did so.

"want us to come?" Don asked.

With a smile Leo shook his head 'no', then headed for the lair exit.

He had to do this on his own.

Once in the tunnels, Leo took off in a run. He didn't want Raph to dewl to much on what he had said. There was so much he wished he could take back but he knew it was impossible, so he would have to settle with apologizing.

The sewers were fairly cold, a draft went through them , causing Leo to shiver. There was no way Raph was still in the tunnel, especially in the cold, so that meant he went to the surface.

"I'm coming Raph" Leo whispered, seeing a man hole cover he grabbed the ladder in front of him and climbed.

Making sure that that cost was clear, Leo stepped out of the sewers and into the alley's shadows. Placing the lid back on he checked once more then headed for the roof tops.

It was a cool night, but still pleasant.

Taking a calming breath Leo ran, then leaped to the next roof top. His form was elegant, his jumps graceful and silent. He searched all of the west side, yet there was no sign of his brother.

With a sigh he continued on.

He was running out of roof tops now, but there was still no sign of his...

_There!_

With a slight smile Leo jumped the lower roof tops, to the one that towered the others. His brother stood in the moon light his silhouette shining, and his bandanna tails flew in the gentle breeze.

.

_Hey! wats up? This chapter was a pain. :( but I hope it turned out! tell me what ya thought! I'll update soon if you guys want me to but you have to tell me, people! I try to update the stories with the most reviews on the last chapter quicker because it tells me ya want it X) so R&R plz! ...now I have a splitting head ache and I'm going go hit the hay . :) Luv ya! Ruth._

_Oh and again~ you guys are inspiring, amazing, loving and absolutely totally awesome, thanx so much for the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

Know you Now. 9

.

Leo jumped to the next building. He was moving fast, but keeping to the shadows. He didn't need Raph seeing him then taking off.

Two more buildings.

There was a large gap up a head. Taking a deep breath Leo ran for the edge. Hitting the edge just right, he went soaring through the air, the wind nipping at his face. With the ground coming quickly Leo braced himself for he impact.

His shell connected with the roof top, making a loud scrapping noise as it slid. Leo cringed. Standing up Leo looked up to see if Raph had left yet, but gasped.

Raph was still in the moonlight, but now he was facing Leo looking straight at him. Leo couldn't see his expression.

Raph turned and looked back at the moon but he didn't run, which for Leo was quite surprising.

Raph always ran. When ever Leo would try to catch him, talk to him or even just sit with him...Raph would run. Never wanting to stop to think maybe Leo had something to say besides a lecture.

Deciding he was going to take the chance, Leo went for the next roof where Raph was.

Grabbing the side of the tall building Leo began to climb. He used the loose and chipped bricks to scale the building. A few more feet and he would be at the top.

Grabbing the top of the edge Leo began to pull himself up when the brick came loose. Letting out a yelp, Leo swung his arm to catch himself but failed.

An arm out of no where came into view and grabbed Leo's wrist.

"god damn it Leo, what tha hell were ya thinkin'?" Raph yelled, starting to pull Leo up. Raph was cursing and grumbling as he pulled but his eyes told a different story.

Leo had scared him.

Getting Leo onto the roof, both boys gasped, pressing their backs against a sturdy edge.

"...wow" Leo whispered, feeling as his heart tried to beat out of his chest.

"wow?..._wow? _That's all ya have ta say? Leo ya almost fell ta ya death and all ya have ta say is _wow?"_Raph was leaning forward staring wide eyed, and a little angry at Leo.

Leo shrugged. "hey! I didn't fall! you caught me, I'm alive, and quite well off thank you"

Raph huffed pushing his back into the cement. "idiot"

Leo didn't respond, only hummed.

Silence grew between the two as the night passed by.

"I'm sorry." Leo said quietly.

"wha'?" Raph said, looking sideways at Leo who was looking off into the distance.

Leo turned his head. " you heard me the first time, you just want to hear it again...but since you're being childish- I'm sorry" Leo smiled.

" Ya don't need ta be sorry, it don' matter" Raph said quietly.

" No it does matter...I shouldn't have said what I did, and for that I truly am sorry Raphael.."

"okay"

Leo looked up startled. That wasn't what he was expecting. Raph never just _agreed_. He never just went with what was be said, he always questioned.

"okay?...wheres my brother, what have you done with him" Leo teased.

Raph smirked, lightly punching Leo in the arm.

"Shaddup ya goof...I don' always have ta get mad, I mean sure ya pissed me off, but what eva" Raph said with a shrug.

A breeze swept by chilling the brothers who shivered lightly.

Looking up at the moon Raph sighed. The night was perfect, besides the cold, but even that wasn't to bad. The sky was fairly clear, leaving the moon and a few stars out in the open to gaze at.

" This is ma favorite spot" Raph said abruptly, startling both Leo and himself.

Knowing it would be pointless to deny what he had just said Raph continued on. " Got up one night when I left the lair when ya pissed me off...Went for a run.."

"don't you usually just go bash some heads?" Leo asked, hoping to get back some of the norm.

"nah, gets boring, and I don' always wanna come home bloodied up...any way I ended up here." Raph said gesturing at the roof. "and I was rantin', throwin' shit and I looked up...tha sky was clear, leavin tha moon and stars ta shine in all their glory..hmpf, and fo' once..there was no anger there, just peace with tha sky.."

Leo had no clue what to say, at all.

"okay, Raph I know I said I was sorry before, but I'm even more sorry now...I always thought when ever you left it was to take out thugs...not-not feel at peace.." Leo said trailing off slowly, as he looked down at his folded hands.

"Leo..."

Leo shook his head. " No Raph...I shouldn't have said any of that.. I don't pay attention to the important things like I should have been. Your a lot more sincere and careful, and _wise..._Raph I didn't even know you had books! Or that you knew all that stuff that Don knows, I didn't know you could just tell some one a meaning of life, out of no where!...I didn't know you went to the surface to calm down, and I didn't know you went to the roofs for the stars..."

Silence claimed them once again. Nothing quenched at the air except for the whistling winds.

" I'll make ya a deal, if ya quit being a baby...I don't deny it cuz ya are...ya whining because ya don' know me, I get that.."

Leo thought about it for a moment. " okay what?"

"hang out with me, like hang...not fight, not train, or meditate, or any of that..but-but do somethin' _fun." _Raph said, throwing his arms out in front of himself.

"hang out?...Raph we don't have anything in common" Leo said letting his legs slid to the ground.

"are ya serious? Did ya not just say ya wanted ta know me and ya wanted ta know what I like, blah, blah, bla-"

"yes, yes! geez okay we'll _hang" _Leo said, chuckling at how Raph had over exaggerated everything with a throw of his hand.

"ya a pain, ya know tha?" Raph said, standing up and stretching. He lent a hand down for Leo to take. Leo took it standing beside his brother.

" yeah, okay...Sorr-"

"don't...not again, I aint dealin' with apologies, ova and ova again.." Raph said, he was glaring at Leo but his stance was at least was welcoming.

The brothers shared a smile, then with one last glance they started moving in the direction of home.

"yo! Leo!" Raph yelled over his shoulder, trying to make distance between himself and his brother.

"Yeah?" Leo yelled back, a smile on his face as he tried to catch up.

"last one home has ta watch comedy central with Mike tha rest of tha night!" Raph said laughing as he saw Leo's eyes go wide.

The brothers laughed.

Their shadows dance with the pale moon light as they disappeared into the black night.

.

_Hey guys! well what did you think? I've got spring break coming up! which means I have two weeks for writing! This means WAY more chapters for ALL my stories! woohoo! oh plus more sleep, which would be nice :)  
__okay I want you to pick which story you want me to update first.  
__  
~Friends Forever_

_~Promise_

_~Know you Now_

_~Secret_

_So take your pick! I'll update the story with the most picks! or reviews What eva :)  
__Okay R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._


	10. Chapter 10

Know you Now 10

.

It wasn't long before Raph and Leo came barreling through the door of the lair. Raph was laughing clutching at his sides, as Leo came in behind him, laughing just as hard.

"there's no...ha, no way you beat me...you cheated.. "Leo said witha laugh, shaking his head while trying to catch his breath.

"Pfft...wha' eva, you lost...so you know what that means~"Raph said, taunting Leo as he walked towards the living room.

"ugh, not going otbe fun..." Leo said, following Raph into the living room.

"bets a bet, bro" Raphsaid with a smirk.

To his and Leo's surprise, the living room was empty. In fact, the whole lair was strangely quiet. A ghost of a whisper could be heard from Don's computer, and the small sounds of the key board as he typed away on the board.

But where was Mikey?

Raph said, he was already up searching for the missing turtle. It was never good when Mikey was quiet. When he was it always meant something was terribly wrong.

Climbing the stairs, Raph headed for the bedrooms.

Standing in front of Mikey's door, Raph raised his hand to knock.

Something in the back of his mind told him to be wary, but Raph could remember of what to save the life of him.

With a small shrug, Raph's fist came down on the wooden door. The sound echoing around him, as if it taunted him of the thing he had forgotten.

_Pay back..._

The door opened and the balloon came flying through the air faster then Raph could react, it hit him square on the beak, sending Raph tumbling backwards. Sitting up from his spot on the floor, Raph had enough time to see the mask tail of Mikey, as he dashed away for safety.

Wiping what ever it was away from his face Raph growled low in his throat.

" MIKE!" Raph roared, he was already barreling through the hall way like a bull. He toar through the living room, then through the kitchen...no one was there.

Huffing and puffing, Raph turned to see Leo standing in the kitchen door way.

"_where" _Raph growled out, his fists were clenched tightly, making his nuckles go a pale green.

"you know, I think he was getting you pack for not reacting on the last prank, maybe you should just not react again?.." Leo said, he was smiling like an idiot, looking at the mess that covered Raph.

"I shit you not Leo if ya don't tell me, I'll go right through ya" Raph said, taking a threatening step forward.

Leo raised his hands in defence, looking up Leo gave a sly smile.

"Oh I have a much better idea"

.

His feet sloshed through the thick slime of the sewers. The strench raking at his skin, trying to claim and mark.

Mikey sighed.

A half hour had passed, and no Raph. He was sure he would have gotten something for the balloon to Raph's face...yet it seemed that wish wouldn't be coming.

Yes he loved the new Raph. He was fun, the books,and even the more brother time they spent together was great.

But, but he wanted to still pull pprank and get a reaction. It just wasn't fun when Raph didn't chase after him.

Sure he was happy that Raph had found a new side of himself, but did he have to rid himself of all normality?

Couldn't he still get mad _sometime._

Shaking his head, Mikey started for home. There was no point hiding from a brother who wasn't coming.

Seeing the lair entrance just a little up a head, Mikey jogged a little. With another sigh he pulled the lever and entered their home.

looking around Mikey could see no one. The lair was quiet again. To quiet for Mikey's liking.

Looking around, Mikey slowly walked toward the center of their home.

Something told him there was something very wrong about all of this...

It wasn't just the silence anymore, no. Normally there was always noise, even if it was just background noise. But now, now there wasn't anything.

Just the heart wrenching silence that ate away at his very soul.

Mikey's mouth twisted into a frown.

"uh...guys?"Mikey called out, but received no answer.

Something was definitelywrong with this.

Turning, Mikey headed farther into the living room.

Something was definitely not-

Two brothers stood from the back of the couch.

"fire!" Raph yelled.

Both Leo and Raph released the onslaught of balloons.

They hit Mikey before he had a chance to do anything. The different colored balloons rained down upon him like a raindrops from the thundering skies. Splashing and marking him with the liquids.

But it wasn't water, no. It was paint, pink paint to be exact.

Mikey barely had a chance to move, and all that did was cause him to slip and send him to the hard ground.

With a groan, Mikey covered his face, trying to block out the balloons and the contents within them.

He could hear the laughter of his brothers as they finished throwing the last of the balloons. Sitting up, Mikey looked at his brothers with a glare.

"Dudes, seriously not cool!" Mikey growled out, he tried to get up but only slipped on the paint.

"bull Mike! That right there was funny shit" Raph laughed, he was smiling, his arm resting a Leo's shoulder.

Leo was still laughing, shaking his head. Both he and Raph wore the same smile. The smile basically screamed mischief.

"okay, since when do you two like work together, huh? Cause that sucked" Mikey grumbled. He was at least standing now...on shaky legs, but he was still up.

Raph looked over at Leo, then to Mikey.

"remember when we were little?"

Leo nodded his smile growing as he remembered how Raph and he used to work together to sneak attacks on Don and Mikey.

Mikey slipped again in the paint, causing him to fall backwards and on to his shell. Mikey let out a loud groan, then slumped.

"Dudes...the bonding thing is nice and all" Mikey said, sitting up in the pink paint and looking at his still smiling brothers.

"but seriously, go pick on Donny instead."

.

_Hey! So what did you think? I need ta know! I'll update again soon if ya'd like :) _

_But here's the thing...I need you guys to tell me what you want to see next, for the next chapter~ so something you want to see, something that hasn't been solved yet, or you just wonder about. So ya tell me and it shall be written!_

_Okay R&R please! Luv ya! Ruth._


	11. Chapter 11

Know you Now

.

With the days passing with easy, the lair was in peace.

For the most part.

With Raph expressing a new side, the bros found themselves following after him, just to see what happens. With Don, Raph would express more intelligence then Don thought he held. Raph wouldn't ask any of the normal questions like 'tha what now?', 'speak english brainiac', or even 'wha' is it?'.

He knew. Don was fairly sure he always knew.

With Mikey, Raph took more interest in his favorite comics and surprisingly enough, Raph actually listened and knew how to respond. Raph knew the heroes, the powers, the number the comic was.

Raph knew.

Raph even continued reading with Mike. They'd spend after noons hanging in the living room, a pile of books beside them. Mikey always said he preferred Raph telling the stories, saying he could see the battles, the people, the adventures, and the scenery's.

Raph would shake his head, smirking.

With Leo it was different. They didn't really do much. They'd hang out just talking. Went out to sneak into the movies, just go to the roofs to stare at the stars, and even have _friendly _spars.

Yet Leo found himself almost nervous. He knew the _old _Raph. Knew how to act around him, how to talk, to always be careful with his words...

But now, now with Raph more open...Leo didn't even know him, he had to relearn everything.

Yet Raph knew. He still kept to some of his old quirks just to help Leo along with something he couldn't quite grasp yet.

It wasn't as if there was no _old _Raph left. No that wasn't the case. Raph was still sarcastic, still temperamental, and head strong. However, now he did blow up as fast, he was occupied with more things, less likely to pick a fight just for the fun of it.

He was more open.

No more walls.

Just Raph.

Now on the roofs, in the open, fresh air. Two brothers ran.

Their paces matched as the cleared the gapping buildings. Their movements in harmony as they bounded, flipped and jumped.

Harmonious, yes, the same, no.

One showed more precision, more practice. His movements perfected from years of training, practicing. His leaps graceful as he bounded over the cement towers.

The other. His movement were strong, fierce. Everything he did showed his passion, his strength as he cleared the gaps with ease.

"hey fearless, race ya ta tha pier!" Raph called, his pace already quickening.

"we went there last time lets hit...that building!" Leo said, laughing when Raph had to completely turn around while Leo dashed off ahead.

"Cheap!" Raph yelled, though his tone was carefree.

They continued on their way towards the building, Leo farther ahead, laughing as Raph tried but fail to catch up.

The taller building came closer as the brothers laughed, enjoying the challenge. Their bandanna tails flying in the wind.

Gasping for breath Raph finally climbed onto the tall building. Looking up Raph's shoulders slumped.

"ugh"

Leo smirked as he leaned casually against the side of the building. "what took you so long?"

Grumbling Raph crossed the roof to where Leo was. Raph's expression unreadable as he leaned against the edge, his head titled to the sky.

God he loved looking up at the sky. The way the stars twinkled, shining brightly across the never ending black sea. It was the stars that always brought him back to earth ironically. They always brought him peace, gave him something to clear his mind.

He could happily spend hours just staring at the bright stars in the night sky and never get bored. His anger just simply disapaiting at the site of them.

"Are you going to join me? Or just stand there?" Leo's said, his voice held slight amusement as he stared at his brother.

Looking around startled, Raph rubbed at his neck to hide his embarrassment. Looking to the side he saw Leo sitting on the edge, looking over the city. The calm breeze floaty gently.

"whats ya hurry fearless..we got all night" Raph grumbled, coming to Leo's side, sitting on the edge.

With the clear sky over head and the lit city below, the turtle brothers sighed contently at the beautiful scene.

"hey Raph?" leo said, tearing his gaze away from the cities lights.

"...ya"

"remember when we were little?" Leo said, looking off as if he could see the memories dancing. "and how we would always hang out, play together and just be..."

"course I do, but we grew up Leo, I mean...we're hangin' now right? not fightin'." Raph said, punching Leo in the arm playfully.

"ya, we should do this more often. It's nice" Leo said, smiling.

"member when we used ta sneak out inta tha tunnels, heh, thinkin' Splinter had no clue"

Leo laughed. "ya he totally knew...no doubt about that..remember trying to get Mikey to do our chores?"

"Ya! Tha goofball fell for it too..till Don explained it to him...haha" Raph said, shaking his head at the old memory from so many years ago.

When the silence claim them again, Raph looked up, seeing the never ending lights in the dark abis.

Gazing at them his breathing slowed, his mind at peace. Nothing was happening, no rush, nothing bad, no anger.

Just the stars.

Sighing contently, Raph let his legs drop over the edge, letting them sway back and forth.

A small, barley there, chuckle beside him, brought Raph from his trance with the stars.

Looking to Leo who still sat beside him, Raph stared at him, But the way Leo looked over the city made him think maybe he had only imagined it.

Shaking his head, Raph looked back up.

Another laugh.

"wha?" Raph snarled, looking down at Leo now seeing the smile that had curled upon the eldest's lips.

"nothing..you'll just get mad."

Raph rolled his eyes. " I'm gonna get mad if ya don't say!"

Leo laughed. "fine...but no attitude! promise?"

"quit acting like a kid and tell me already!"

"but you didn't promise!" Leo said, using his best imitation of Mikey, the _look _and all.

"your such a kid...fine! I promise! ya happy? now tell me!" Raph said, his tone holding his curiosity, despite having to promise over such a small thing.

"...pink swear?"

"LEO"

"only joking, geez..." Leo smiled lightly at his own amusement. Dropping one leg over the edge, and bring one knee up, Leo rested his head on it.

"you were meditating" Leo said after a few moments of silence.

Raph stared at him dumbfounded. " I wha' now? Leo, meditation aint ma thing, never has been it jus-"

Leo chuckled again. "the way you look at the stars, Raph, you were meditating, your breathing calmed, your demeanor changed, the lines leaving your face...you were completely at peace of mind" Leo said happily.

Raph blinked. "that? seriously? Masta' Splinter makes it so complicated!"

Raph moved around slightly, bring his arms out to gesture in front of him. "it's always control ya breathe, concentrate on the candles, watch ya form!...I can't even get peace tryin' ta remember what to do!"

Both Leo and Raph laughed. Shaking his head, Raph rocked a little in his spot.

"..maybe we could talk to Master Splinter about a different meditation for you...your better out here, compared to in the dojo..."

Raph smirked. "cause I don't meditate..I kinda jus' sit there, thinkin'.."

"Raph!"

"wha'? heh, hard enough not getting caught! so keep ya mouth shut fearless!" Raph said, teasingly.

Closing his eyes and smiling beside himself, Leo turned his gaze back to the city.

Light was beginning to kiss the horizon.

"Raph we-"

"I know, lets head back" Raph said with a smirk. Turning around he hopped of the ledge, waiting for Leo.

Once at his side, they began their trek home.

"Hey Leo?" Raph said, turning his head to look at his brother as they jogged to the nearest man hole. "I was thinkin'.."

"so that's what that noise was"

"oh har-di, har-har...anyways, ya remember our little prank on tha nutball?" Raph asked, his mouth curling into a sinister smirk.

"...ya"

"lets jus' say I gots a plan...think ya can follow orders from me?"

Leo smirked back at Raph . " oooh, this should be interesting_, _okay" Leo's smirked widened. "so what's the plan?"

.

_Hey guys! Okay THIS TOOK ME FOREVA! :( I had a really bad writers block for this...As in it took me all day ( plus all the everyday activities that took up my time too) to actually get this out. So please, please, please, tell me what ya thought.. Okay ^^ kk Luv ya! Ruth._


End file.
